Love, from Russia
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: America loves Valentine's day, but gets a bit of a shock.


Love from Russia

**A cute little story for Mariku's Hikari-pretty ;3 I hope you like it! I have never done 'fluffy' sex, so I hope this is OK…^^"**

**Also, I know Valentine's Day's gone and dealt with, but this is based on Valentine's Day~**

**So…lots and lots of AmeRus lemon. YAY!**

Valentine's Day, America liked that day of the year! The roses, the hearts, the joyful atmosphere, the romantic couples sitting together in a restaurant, the chocolates…especially the chocolates, America loved those the most. He was grinning to himself as he came out the sweets' shop in his neighbourhood, and was walking direction home, when he opened a bag of heart shaped sweets. He was going to save the chocolates for later.

As he approached his home, he noticed the postman, holding quite a few things, and looking anxious. America stuffed a couple more of the sweets, and approached the postman, who was in front of his doorstep. "Hi, need something?" he asked joyfully. The postman jumped, and turned round.

"Oh, um, M-Mr ?" the Postman asked. America nodded enthusiastically, which made the postman sigh in relief. "I have a lot of things here for you, and I just need your signature for a couple of the boxes. America looked excitedly at his post, and signed the paper. He said good bye to the postman, and entered his home, three large boxes and 2 letters in his arms.

He entered his kitchen, and put the post and shopping bag on the counter. He opened the first letter. It was in a pink envelope, and the back was sealed with a rose-shaped wax stamp, like they had in the old days when America was a kid. He knew at once it was from France. He read the letter, and snorted in laughter. France was giving his new annual poem. He did this every year, and sends his poem to every country. America was pretty sure the only person that actually appreciates it is Seychelles, but then again, she has a France-idol problem.

He opened his first parcel. It was a box of heart shaped caramel filled chocolates. America looked at them in greed, licking his lips at the thought of their taste. He noticed a small note.

"This is for you…DON'T THINK I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, THOUGH! I'M JUST DOING IT BECAUSE I FELT SORRY FOR YOU.

England."

America chuckled. "Man, Iggy's such a bad liar. I know he still cares about me as his 'cute little brother'. I hope he liked the card and sweet flavoured tea I sent him."

He then opened the second parcel. This time, it was a large parcel of different sweets and chocolate, and even a smaller back which kept a container of ice cream cold in it. He read the note.

"Hello, America. I hope you have a good Valentine's Day. Don't eat all of this at once, OK?

Canada."

America grinned widely. He really loved his brother, and Canada did too. America himself had sent him pretty much the same thing, but there were more chocolates than sweets. And finally, America opened the last letter. It was pearly white, and there wasn't an address on the back like the others. There were stamps, and quite a few, but he couldn't tell where they came from. America opened it. It was a letter, but it wasn't handwritten, it was typed.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I know you'd rather me dead, but I love you."

America stared at the message. "Wut?" He reread the message after having reread thrice. He stopped to think for a second, then his face exploded into a bright crimson colour. "S-Seriously?" his mind went blank. In the end, he put all his sweets and chocolates into a large bowl, putting the type message on his fridge. Even though it wasn't a very romantic message, it somehow made America happy. America went into the living room, and turned on the TV, sitting cross legged on the sofa, and stuffing his face with confectioneries. There wasn't much on any of the channels, just some sloppy Romance movies where the main roles weren't heroic enough for America. As he was skipping the channels, he found a channel that was showing the news. Now, nobody actually realised this, but America had always watched the news. Especially since 9/11.

From what America could tell, the news were being filmed live in Russia, the reporter talking something about Valentine in Russia, not that America really understood, but he had never been in Russia's country, so he watched the scenery the news showed.

"And we will conclude the news with a word from an important personage of Russia, Ivan Brangisky." The reporter said as the camera turned to a sweetly smiling Russia. America choked on his caramel filled chocolate. Russia was looking…happy. Actually happy, and he had a light blush that made him look…cute.

America face palmed. "I DID NOT THINK THAT!" he yelled at himself.

"Privet~ I just want to say: Goodnight everyone and a Happy Valentine's Day to AMERICA." He said, making it obvious he was now to talking to America-America, not country-America. Well, to Alfred F. Jones, AKA America it was obvious. "From Russia with love."

OK. America lost it. He spat out his fizzy drink out of pure surprise, and stared in shock at the screen, which still had a smiling Russia, Coca-Cola dribbling down his chin. Was Russia the one who had sent him the note? And what did Russia mean by 'love'?

America thought deeply. It was a trick, surely! Russia was trying to make vulnerable and attack him. Yeah that was it! But even though America thought this, he felt a pang of sadness in his heart.

_Ring, ring._

America picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_M-Mr America?" _America recognised this slightly nervous yet kind voice.

"Lithuania! Hey, how are you?" he asked, surprised that Lithuania had called him.

"_I'm well thank you. Um, I was wondering…did you see the message Russia said on the news?_" Lithuania asked, as if it was taboo to even mention Russia to America. The latter blushed lightly.

"Yeah, I did. What about it? And how come you know?" America was pretty sure the news at that moment had been America's news reporters.

"_I was there. Belarus tried to give me to Mr Russia as a Valentine's gift…but I was able to run away before she could much, and I ran into the reporters, and I heard what he said. I am currently using my mobile phone. And…I wanted to tell you. What Mr Russia said, he meant it._" Lithuania said, sounding serious.

America, who had been forcing himself to not giggle at unfortunate Lithuania's story, froze. "No, it can't be true." America said, in a stoic voice. America could almost hear Lithuania's soft smile from across the phone.

"_But, you know Mr America, when you've lived with Mr Russia, you learn to be able to tell when he's telling the truth or lying, his moods and so on. Mr Russia was flustering, and he was telling the truth."_

Flustering? Russia had looked pretty calm…

"_But it's up to you to believe it or not. I'd just watch out for Belarus, though. She'll be jealous of you. Good bye, Mr America, and have a good Valentine's Day._"

Lithuania stopped talking, and there was the beeping sound that the conversation had now ended. America slowly lowered his phone, staring at the bare table in shock. Then he smiled.

"I think it is time for a small visit~" he said in a very England voice when the green eyed country is making a meeting.

Xxx Later xxX

Now, a thing everybody needs to understand, is that, for countries, going to another's home is like going to your neighbour's house. So going to Russia's place was equal to going to your friend's house two neighbourhoods away.

America walked there, which to a human, would take the majority of a year, maybe 6 months or so. But to America, pfff, no problem: half hour walk. It's useful to be a country sometimes…

Anyhow, America has arrived at Russia's house, and knocked on Russia's door. There was a long silence before Russia opened the door.

"Da?" He spoke quietly as if frightened. "Oh…America…come in."

America was grateful, for it was pretty cold outside. Russia lead him to the living room, in front of a cosy fire.

"Did you need something?" Russia's strong accent seemed to be coated with a sort of fear…a voice which was unusual to America.

"Yeah…I saw you on TV…and I got your letter." America said. Russia turned quickly.

"Y-you knew?" He asked, eyes wide open, and his pale skin turning a light pink on his cheeks.

America chuckled. "Russia, out of all the countries, you'd be the only one talking about death in a Valentine's card. But I gotta say, that was brave of you to say so obviously on a screen." He said in a kind voice. Russia smiled sweetly, and gave his 'ufu' laugh.

"Da, I guess you're right." He said, his voice back to normal. America smiled, realizing just how much Russia was a nice guy. When he wanted to be.

"But Russia, I'd never think that you'd have those sorts of feelings towards me, after everything we've been through. Heck, after everything we're going through right at this second. I mean, I thought you hated me." America said, wanted to clear out a few things.

Russia sat down next to the fire in his armchair, his eyes closed as he had his usual smile on.

"Everybody thinks things about me without knowing anything. Everybody is scared, and nobody wants to be my friend." He said, his tone a little sad. "There's Belarus, but she wants me to marry her, so it's not the same thing. Ukraine is scare of me, just like Latvia and Estonia. The only person who has accepted me is Lithuania, even if just a little."

America sat down on the armchair opposite Russia. He never heard Russia speak so openly about himself, and he wanted to know him better.

"Hey, Russia, if you just want someone to accept you, why don't you say so?" America asked, confused. Russia looked up at him, and smiled.

"I find it difficult to express my emotions." He said simply. America was about to answer, but Russia stopped him from talking. "And I'm afraid of getting rejected by people of I did mention my emotions to them." He said.

America's mouth was wide open, and he looked like a fish. Russia giggled innocently at America's expression. The latter closed his mouth, and smiled. He realised that Russia was actually still pretty child-like when it came to it. He does what he wants, and will scare you into doing what he wants you to do if you refuse, he will beat you up, and basically…he's a 5 year old. America sighed, the image of a 5 year old Russia making him want to squeal at the cuteness of it.

"Hey, Russia. D'you really love me then?" America, being the idiot he is, asked bluntly. Russia's face went crimson.

"…..D-da….." he muttered, embarrassed. America blushed lightly, a slight look of surprise on his face. Russia started to get up to leave the room, but before he could do much, America pulled on his scarf and, with his widely known strength, also pulled Russia down.

Russia's eyes were wide when America's lips touched his. He didn't know how to react, and just stood there. He closed his eyes slowly, and responded to America's kiss. America grinned into the kiss, pulling Russia down unto his lap. He pulled Russia's coat off, which fell to the ground.

America caressed Russia's body a little, licking the taller man's ear, then dragging his tongue to the Russian's neck, slowly kissing Russia back on the lips. Russia shuddered at the warm contact, not being used to human touch. America took off his own jacket, unbuttoning Russia's shirt. The shirt fell on the floor along with Russia's scarf. America took in Russia's body, realising just how different the Russian's body looked without the coat. He was actually pretty slim for a man his size, and wasn't over muscled like he seemed to be.

"Nggh!" Russia arched his back when America started licking his right nipple, and toying with his left. America smiled up at him, and kept playing with the taller man's pink nubs. America's free hand slid down to Russia's trousers, pulling them off as well, and massaging the growing bulge through the Russian's boxers.

Russia moaned loudly again. America purred, pulling down Russia's boxer, and firmly took Russia in his hand. The taller man gasped, biting his lip to make as little noise as possible. America slid his hand up and down Russia's length, making Russia whimper in pleasure through bitten lips. America kissed Russia again. "Come on, I wanna hear your voice~" he said seductively, feeling Russia's length harden in his hand.

America then turned, making Russia sit in the arm chair, while kneeled in between the Russian's legs, making the taller man blush. America grinned and proceeded to licking the head of Russia's cock. Russia shuddered lightly, gasping at the warm contact; he then let out a loud gasp when America took him whole into his mouth. America began sucking, speeding up, fondling with the taller man's balls.

"A-America!" Russia called out America's name as he released into America's mouth. The American swallowed all of it, standing up and hovering over a panting Russia.

"You enjoyed that; want more~?"America purred. Russia smiled, nodding. America took his own shirt off, and unbuckled his own pants, taken out his length.

America placed three fingers in front of Russia's entrance. Russia waited in anticipation and moaned loudly America added two fingers at once, squirming to get used the feeling. America scissored his fingers, and curled them inside Russia, making the latter gasp again. America slipped in his third finger in, stretching them as wide as he could inside the Russian. The latter thrusted unto America's fingers obviously wanting more.

America chuckled, and took his fingers out, positioning his length in front of Russia's entrance. Russia whined impatiently, arching his back. America thrusted deeply into Russia, and started a fast, steady rhythm, trying to find that bundle of nerves inside of his lover that would make the latter scream in pleasure.

Russia suddenly arched his back and let out a loud cry of pleasure, and wrapped his arms around America's shoulders. America thrusted in that direction, kissing America as he hit Russia's prostate repeatedly. With each hit, Russia moaned into America's mouth. America wrapped his arms around Russia's waist.

After an especially loud moan, Russia released over his stomach and America's lean abdomen muscles. It was America's turn to moan as Russia's walls tightened around him, and thrusting a few more times, released deeply in Russia. America pulled out of the taller man, and kissed him deeply.

"I love ya, Russia." He murmured into the kiss as Russia fell into a warm and happy sleep.

**I'm really really really really sorry that this story took so long ;-; but I hope you enjoyed it! ^^**


End file.
